The present invention relates to inflatable water toys and, in particular, an elongate tubular water toy that can be configured into a loop, and continuously adjusted throughout a range of loop diameters.
A variety of inflatable water toys are known, in which one or more chambers are formed within an outer flexible wall. Inflation of the chamber with air causes the outer wall to assume its predetermined configuration. Examples in the prior art include air mattresses, beach balls, and a variety of other specialized configurations.
An entirely separate class of flotation devices include buoyant life-saving devices. These generally comprise foams, air bladders, and other buoyant components constructed into the form of a jacket or vest and adapted to be securely fastened to the wearer. Such buoyant flotation devices are well known in a variety of industries such as the sporting goods industry, and are commonly marketed for such activities as boating, water skiing, fishing and the like.
In general, the inflatable water toys tend to be things that the user balances on top of, such as an inflatable mattress, or that the user must hang onto with one or both hands during use. Although inflatable toys are no substitute for life-saving flotation devices, there remains a need for an inflatable toy which can be readily secured to the user such that the user's hands are free for other activities. In addition, there remains a need for such an inflatable toy which can be adjusted to fit any of a wide variety of users, such as by wrapping around the waist or around the chest of the user. In addition, there remains a need for such an inflatable toy which can be interlinked with other similar toys to produce unique buoyant configurations.